Italian Honeymoon For One
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: A failed engagement, and a trip to Italy. Everyone wants to be crazy at some point in their life, defy their parents wishes...going to Italy and falling in love with the man that your parents didn't pick out for you is one way.
1. Chapter 1

_NEW STORY! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF IT? REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>New York. The hustle and bustle of the city, its supposed to be adrenaline producing. The only thing that Gabriella could think of about New York is that there was too many people, and out of those too many people her parents always managed to find her and also find her a fiance that she didn't know at all but she just had to promise that she'd marry him. Why? He's rich of course! Ugh! Why can't her parents leave her relationships alone? She's perfectly happy being single. So that's why she is out here, in the middle of a crowded restaurant for a job, staring at her big shot fiance making goo-goo eyes at a big breasted, blond haired ditz! Cleverly, it's also her best friend from college. She bit her lip, staring at them but not wanting to get closer, she really hated her parents right now.<p>

Sharpay came to her, "Gabriella.. were off shift.." Gabriella sighed walking out from the counter. Sharpay looked at her, "you going home?"

"What choice do I have?" Sharpay sighed picking up her purse.

"Why don't you just dump the asshole and find a guy you really like?" Gabriella sighed once more, "Cause my parents think Drew Roberts is the richest guy in the world, and he can make me happy..Money doesn't make me happy, I want a person who can make me happy.."

Sharpay crossed her arms, "You shouldn't listen to your parents-"

"I have to shar, If I don't, they'll abandon me.."

When Gabriella arrived back home, she walked inside, "Drew I'm home." silence. "Drew?" she said walking through the house. she heard noises from upstairs in the bedroom. she walked upstairs and opened the door slightly. her eyes widened then she opened the door fully. she found Drew and another girl having sex. "well this is nice to walk home too." she said crossing her arms. Drew looked at her, pushing the girl off of him, "Gabi, she was all over me!" Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Save it, The engagement is off!" before Drew could stop her she ran out of the house and into the car.

she drove to her house, and she began packing her things. she was gonna use her time in italy.. to get away from all this. she packed all her things, and drugged into the car, she drove to the airport and got the first flight to italy.

The flight was long, and to top it all off Gabriella was sitting between two fat people eating fried chicken like it wsas going out of style and two brats-uhm, kids- kicking the back of her seat. If Drew was able to afford airline tickets, one would think that he'd get first class tickets. She yawned, trying to lean against her seat to get some sleep but the kicking and the munching kept...well, it didn't help the whole REM cycle thing. She rolled her eyes and just focused straight ahead, and on the initiative of this whole trip. To get away, she was getting away from New York...she was going to enjoy being single. Just her and herself.

\.

Troy was working at his part-time job at his parents restruant. Lucille Bolton was cleaning the dishes. she sighed, they were not having good luck. people loved the restruant, but soon they were gonna get shut down. Troy got done taking orders. "_Mamma (Mom)_, what are you thinking?"

she sighed, "I really don't want this place to close down..."

Troy sighed, "Mom...things will get better...I promise.." just then a beautiful brunette girl walked inside. she was breathtakingly beautiful to Troy. he couldn't take his eyes off of her. "wow." he breathed. Lucille smiled, "go take her order."

Troy nodded, walking over to her, "Hey umm can I get you something?"

she sighed, "I Uh..I don't have money.. I just came in here to think about things..do you have anything that's free?"

Troy smiled, "eh, just water...but in my opinion, water here in Verona is...the best. Very refreshing." Gabriella giggled, it sounded musical to Troy's ears. "Well, I'll have water then..." she fiddled with her fingers, Troy jotted it down (though he had no need to) in his pad of paper. "_Si (yes)_, I'll get for you _Bella (beautiful)_." Gabriella looked up at him, but before she could respond to that nickname, he winked and turned to get a pitcher of water.

Lucille looked at him, "Troy..she's pretty..ask her out on a date?" his eyes went wide. "Mom, I don't even know the girl.."

his mother smiled, "you take a break and get to know her... and then take her out on a date.." Troy sighed holding the glass of water, "Mom-" she narrowed her eyes. Troy sighed walking over to her, "here you go." she smiled, "Thanks."

he sat down next to her, "so, you from around here?" she shook her head, "I'm from New York..just here on Vacation."

Troy nodded, "I see.. umm I'm Troy." he held out his hand, she smiled shaking it, "Gabriella.. " she took a sip of her water, "this is good water.." he smiled, she looked at him, "Umm do you know any good hotels here to stay at?"

"Uh well, my family...we have a boarding house not too far from here; my mom likes to meet people and the boarding house has been in business as long as I can remember." Gabriella smiled, taking another sip of water, then setting the glass on the table, "er, is it affordable?"

Troy chuckled, "well it depends, do you have euros or American dollars?"

Gabriella sighed, "Right now?" she pretended to think, "nothing."

"_Niete (nothing)._"he repeated in Italian. Gabriella giggled once more, "I don't know what you just said-"

"it means nothing." she smiled, "well...what am I going to do?"

Troy smirked, "my mom likes meeting new people and she thinks your pretty, we can always just ask."

Gabriella blushed, "umm yeah..I..I guess we can.." he smiled and turned around, "Mom.." she came closer smiling at Gabriella and looked at Troy, "yes Troy." He looked at her, "Can Gabriella come stay at the Boarding house?"

Lucille smiled, "Of Course She Can!" Gabriella laughed, "well. thankyou Mrs. umm."

She nodded, "Bolton.." Gabriella smiled, "Bolton."

Troy smiled, "Do you need help with any luggage?" she smiled, "yeah, if you don't mind?"

\.

The boarding house was...charming. Or, rather, it had a certain charm to it. the shingles of the roof looked like they'd seen better days and the red paint (that reminded Gabriella of a barn) was chipping in some area's. But, the whole thing just...came together, and when she and Troy were inside, it was crowded, not just with what she assumed were residents but also kids. "Uncle TROY!" Kids that seemed attached to the Italian Adonis standing right next to her, he chuckled gathering up the little girl in his arms, "hey Stella, how are you?" the little girl giggled, then she looked over at Gabriella, "whose she?"

Gabriella smiled, "This is Gabriella..she's gonna be staying with us.." Gabriella bent down to her level, "hey sweetie..how old are you?" Stella smiled, "I'm four.. are you dating my uncle Troy?"

Gabriella giggled, "No I'm just a friend." Troy smiled and he looked at Gabriella, "You want me to show you to your room?"

she nodded, "that would be nice." he lifted up her luggage and took her to her bedroom. "is this ok enough for you?" she smiled, "Anything is better then the streets." she giggled. "Thankyou." she looked at him.

He cleared his throat, "uhh No problem." she smiled and her phone rang. she sighed looking at the caller ID and saw Drew calling her she answered it, "What Drew?...I'm in Italy... yes In Italy... to be away from you.. I'm not getting back with you, I don't love you, I don't like you, I cant even stand you..I want to be with a guy who likes me for me...I don't want $5,000,000...I don't want anything from you." she hung up the phone sighing and crossing her arms. "You ok?" Troy asked.

Gabriella bit her lip, "I'm fine.." he looked at her, "you uh wanna talk about it?" she sighed, "I was engaged to this real jerk, rich and everything.. my parents were making me marry him cause had all this money, but I didn't love him.. so I came home and he was sleeping with another girl.. so I broke it off and came here... just as simple as that."

Troy blew out a breath, unsure of what to say, other than, "Wow...he uh, he's a douchebag." Gabriella giggled, "yeah well, my parents don't know what its like to be with some one you don't want to be with..." Troy sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets, and rocking on the balls of his feet,

"I'll let you get settled," Troy said, gesturing to her luggage that was sitting on the bed. "Uhm...if you like true Italian spaghetti then dinner is at 6." Gabriella smiled,

"Yeah..I love spaghetti." Troy smiled, "Great uhm...I'll just...go."

Gabriella smiled, "ok.. umm see you at dinner?" Troy nodded, "At Dinner." he smiled and shut the door behind him. Gabriella couldn't help but blush the way he smiled at her, and his so cute. She went over unpacking her things. she looked through her clothes, she wanted to look nice for Troy..wait, why is she doing that? Troy would never go out with her, his good looking, Italian, and just too good for her.

Gabriella sighed throwing her clothes back on the bed. but she did want to change, she put on a purple dress, and threw her hair up in a bun, she decided she would go out and tour around. she walked down the stairs, and was stopped by Troy. "oh umm Gabi-" he eyed her, she was..breath taking with that beautiful dress. Gabriella looked at him, then at her dress, "Is it to much?"


	2. Chapter 2

Troy smiled a bit, "uh..no, it-it's not...uhm I was going to come get you for dinner.." he scratched the back of his neck nervously. Gabriella smiled at the ground, fiddling with her fingers, "uh...okay." They just stood there for a while, then Troy cleared his throat, "come on...uh it's this way.."

Gabriella grabbed his elbow that he held extended to her; she didn't know what to make of the sparks that tingled up her arm and swarmed through her veins. She bit her lip, "So...you're Italian?" that was the best she could come up with? Really? Troy chuckled, "half actually...my dad is uh...British, he died when I was 18."

Gabriella bit her bottom lip, "I umm.. I'm sorry.."

He smiled sadly, "It's fine.. come on dinner is ready.." as they went into the dining room, the big family was talking, but stopped when they saw the brunette beauty with Troy. Troy's Grandpa Kyle smiled, "Troy, is there someone you want to introduce us too?" Troy smiled, "Umm Gabriella, this is my family... umm Family, this is my friend Gabriella.."

"Hi Gabriella!" they said unison. Gabriella smiled bashfully, "It's nice to meet you all.." They all took a seat by each other.

After Dinner, Troy was doing dishes and Gabriella walked over to him, "Your Family is great." He smiled, "Thanks.. they can be annoying sometimes.." she giggled, "yeah, but wait till you meet my family, their..not that great.."

He looked at her, "what do you mean?"

She sighed scratching her elbow, "I mean I've always had to do what my parents told me, everything..what I wear, who I date, where I go...they try to change me into something I'm not, I just..I sometimes just wanna be myself.. but I can't... "

Troy smiled, "Hey, you can be yourself around me..."

She smiled, "Thanks." then Lucille 'Accidentally' rushed into Gabriella which send Gabriella and Troy's lips crashing against each other.

They didn't know what to do in response to it, but Troy, he just...did what he thought was natural and wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her again, Gabriella barely responded-still in shock obviously, but she was aware of what was going on. What was happening. And...she liked it. Alot. There were times in her childhood where she was like 'Screw you!' to one of her parents innane demands and stupid gestures. She hated them, and for once...she wanted to something crazy and, going to Italy alone...meeting Troy, leading to this? Yeah it was crazy. She loved it.

Smiling, she kissed him back with frenzy, "screw mom and dad..." she mumbled against his lips, Troy chuckled, "what?" he pulled away slightly; now fully aware of his mom-along with his nosy grandmother-staring at him with smiles on their faces. Great. A game of match maker...well, maybe this time he might go along with it. Gabriella giggled, "nothing...just...thinking out loud."

Troy chuckled, then he looked over his mom, "uh...can we help you?" Lucille chuckled, "oh nothing hon, just...use protection when you go at it." Troy's eyes went wider than normal and his grandmother chuckled, patting Troy on the cheek as she left, "she doesn't know how grown men work these times...use what ever but make sure you two are in a bed." Gabriella blushed, and looked away. _Awkward!_

\.

Troy and Gabriella looked into each other's eyes. Troy's Mother and GrandMother left the room for them to have privacy. Troy bit his bottom lip, "So umm.." she bit her lip, "yeah.. uhh.."

He smiled, "Do you umm do you want to go hang out...somewhere..alone?"

She bit her lip, "are you asking me out on a date?" She smirked.

Troy chuckled, "yes..I am.. " she giggled, "Hmmm... well I'll have to think about that.."

He looked at her, "I'll wait.." she giggled, "Umm I'm gonna find something great to wear, be back soon?" He nodded and she pecked his lips walking up the stairs.

Gabriella went through her suitcases to find the perfect dress for the date, she found the perfect dress. She went inside the bathroom, and took a quick shower. After jumping out and wrapping the towel around her, she took the blow dryer quickly drying her hair, and then combing it out. She took the straightner, and began straightening her brunette hair she smiled at the mirror and applied some white sparkly make up and smiled as she slipped on the dress. It was black at the top, and the skirt that went to her knees was grey. She smiled at the mirror walking downstairs to find Troy. She cleared her throat, he looked up at her. His eyes widened, "Wow.."

She smiled, "wow to you too.. you look nice.." she walked over to him.

Troy smiled, "So..ever been to a rivera?" Gabriella giggled, "well there's this restaurant in New York called the 'Italian Rivera'..."

Troy cocked an eyebrow, a smirk lining his face, she giggled, "it was a two-star restaurant...very sucky service."

Troy chuckled, "the real thing is best huh?"

"Yeah...the best." _In the world_, she thought as Troy led her the tiniest motorcycle she'd ever seen. "What is that?" she asked, Troy smiled, "it's a moped...and it's my faithful steed." Gabriella giggled, "well, I would've worn pants."

Troy smirked, "oh don't worry, it won't bother much...I've had shirley since I was 17." Gabriella cocked an eyebrow and laughed, "shirley?"

Troy nodded, "yeah...after my first dog when I was 8."

Gabriella laughed, he held her hand and led her to the moped. she wrapped her arms around his his waist slipping the helmet on. "you sure this is safe?" he laughed, "I hope so..hold on." she giggled as he took off into the night. she held on tight to his waist. she looked aournd the city, looking at all it's beauty. she smiled looking up at the sky. "wow.." she said in amazed.

After dessert, Troy and Gabriella were touring around Italy. then they heard fireworks. Gabriella smiled, "Fireworks?" she looked at Troy. he smiled, "shall we go watch them?" she nodded standing up grabbing his hand and running towards the crowd that was watching the fireworks. the music began to play. _You've been searching the world to find true love, searching in all the wrong places_. Gabriella smiled as the music played she looked at Troy who smiled down at her,_ It's here, It's now, Open your eyes and see air, right here, right now..open your eyes to love_. The fireworks shot up across the sky, Gabriella gasped, "wow..so beautiful.." she was looking up at the sky.

Troy looked at her, in the light of the fireworks she was...breathtaking. "Yeah...very _bella (beautiful)._"Gabriella had a notion that he wasn't talking about the fireworks, she looked at him from the corner of her eyes; he was looking at her, she blushed furiously, "uh..." Troy cupped her chin with one hand brought his lips slowly to hers, she...loved it! Everything a kiss should be; passionate without being overbearing. Troy was nothing like Drew, Troy was...better than that bastard. She wrapped her arms around his neck slowly.

\.

Troy walked Gabriella to her room and Gabriella leaning against her door smiling at him, "I had a real great time tonight.." he smiled his arm rest on the door over her head, with his other hand around her waist, "yeah it was.. I think we should do it again real soon.." she smiled, wrapping an arm around his neck kissing his lips passionately, she pulled away from him with her arms around his neck.

He smiled, and leaning towards her ear, "How long are you here for?" she sighed biting her bottom lip, "I wish..forever.. but unfortunately.. I go back in 2 weeks.."

Troy frowned, "Oh.." Gabriella sighed, "It's not fair... I have to marry that doucebag Drew..I don't wanna be with him.. I wanna be with someone else.."

He smiled, "and that is?" she smiled kissing his lips passionately.

The kiss became heavily, and Troy was against Gabriella, against the door. Gabriella smiled between the kiss. and Troy's hand went to lift up Gabriella's dress. he smiled as he did this, then they jumped quickly apart when the heard, "Before you two get all gross and kissy goo goo, you should know that I'm in here." His 8 year old nephew Conner said with crossed arms. Gabriella bit her lip looking at Troy.. "Goodnight Troy."

Troy smiled, "yeah ...night," he grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips and grazing her knuckles with a sweet kiss. She felt her stomach flutter, and heat creep along her cheeks; Troy looked over at Conner, "you"-he pointed-"come with me now and tell me what you were doing in her room."

Conner shrugged, "hide'n seek...I won." Troy chuckled, "and you didn't leave?"

"No, I was waiting for you two."

Troy sighed, "Iisten, you shouldn't be in her room.." Connor smiled, "You like her don't you?" Troy's eyes went wide. it was true he liked her.. he actually has fallen inlove with her already and is attached to her. "Shut up..now get to bed.." Connor smirked skipping off to his bedroom. Troy sighed leaning against Gabriella's door, but then was pulled in by Gabriella with the door shutting behind them. He smiled at her wrapping his arms around her waist, she held her hands firmly on his inner elbows.

"hey." she whispered. He chuckled, cupping her cheek , "hey." he whispered back leaning towards her and crashing his lips gently on hers.

She pulled away, "Troy, should we.. be doing this.." he shrugged, "Doing what? kissing? well I enjoy it.." he smirked. she giggled, "Not that, I mean I enjoy it.. but I mean dating.. being in a relationship...I don't think it would work out between us..I live in New York, you live here.. and...I have to get married when I get back home.. so It kind doesn't work out for both of us... " she sighed.

Troy bit his lip, his hands still resting on her hips firmly, "Well...how about we do a friends with benefits thing?" Gabriella looked at him, "you mean like that movie with Justin Timberlake?"

Troy chuckled, "yeah...like that."

Gabriella bit her lip, "no emotions? No attachments?"

Troy smirked, leaning his forehead against hers, "just sex _mi amato (my love)._" Gabriella smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I can handle that."


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella crashed her lips onto his, pulling his shirt collar towards her. She jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist going over to her bed. the whole thing was so beautiful and amazing for both of them. Clothes were scattered everywhere, Troy was kissing her everywhere. Troy was kissing up and down her neck as his hands were around her waist. she moaned out loud, "Oh Troy.." she bit her lip but that was soon torn apart at Troy's lips were on hers again. Troy thrust his penis inside her, she began feeling him inside her. "Oh baby..Oh.." she moaned out loud, she scratched her nails up his back, and then ran her fingers through his hair, "So..Beautiful.." Troy murmured against her skin. Gabriella smiled at him as his lips traveled down to her stomach. his eyes and lips smirking at her.

She giggled, "Troy stop.." he smiled kissing back up to her lips, and plunged his tongue inside her mouth. Gabriella teased him but covering his tongue with her mouth. they stared into each other's eyes as they were breathing heavily. Gabriella kissed his forhead, laying his head on her chest, "How..was I?" she asked.

Troy smiled, listening to her heart beat, "great...more than great." Gabriella kissed the top of his head, he looked up at her, "Friends with benefits while you're here?" She smiled, nodding, "yeah...definitely." He rolled off of her, pulling the blanket over the two of them and then pulled Gabriella to himself; she snuggled into him. Gabriella was asleep before her head hit the pillow, and Troy was watching her in all her peacefulness.

He leaned over, kissing her cheek, "I love you Bella." he whispered, she snuggled into him, and very sleepily, mumbled "I love you too..."

The Next Morning Gabriella woke up to find Troy gone. she sighed waking up and slipping on some pink sweat pants which read the words on the butt 'Cutie' and a white black tank top and throwing her hair up in a messy bun. she remembered the events from last night. she smiled to herself walking downstairs carefully. when she came downstairs. Troy, his mother, and his grandparents were having breakfest. Lucille smiled, "Gabriella...take a seat, your just in time for breakfest." Gabriella smiled nodding and sat down across the table. she was blushing a little, she was wondering what was going through Troy's mind.

Troy scooped up a helping of potato pancakes, he looked at Gabriella, "have you had them before?" she looked up, "what? Oh um...no." Lucille squealed; a woman her age, "you must try them! They are a Bolton family recipe!"

Troy chuckled, "mom, don't scare her-" Lucille scoffed, rolling her eyes and piling a mountain of potato pancakes on Gabriella's plate; the brunette watched wided eyed. "uh...yum, I don't eat this much though."

Troy smiled, "forgive my mom...she uh she just likes new people_. Cutie_."

Gabriella bushed and took a bite of the pancakes, "mmm these are good.." she smiled licking her lips, what she didn't know was that what turned Troy on the most..that, and that most of her cleavage was showing from her tank top. As they kept on eating, the family was sitting down talking. Gabriella and Troy were smirking at each other. Gabriella blushed at him. and Troy cleared his throat, "Umm mom, may me and Gabriella be exscused."

Lucille nodded, "sure go ahead." he smiled grabbing Gabriella's hand and rushing up the stairs, and pulling her inside his bedroom. "Hey Cutie.. your all mine now." he thrust his mouth upon hers, and she giggled pulling away, "wait.. you didn't feel uncomfortable at breakfest?"

"No," Troy said, "should I have been?" Gabriella smirked, but shrugged awkwardly, "well your family...could've heard us, and your mom and grandma are suggestive." Troy chuckled, "hey, you needn't worry about that."

Gabriella smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "any more sights to see today?"

Troy's eyes went to her cleavage, "I could think of one-" she playfully slapped his shoulder, "pervert!"

Troy chuckled, "I was kidding!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Hey, You know, last night was really special to me.." he smiled, "It was speical to me too." she looked at him, kissing his lips. "You know, in week were gonna have to stop this..sleeping around when I leave."

Troy smiled pecking her lips, "well your coming back..right?" Gabriella shrugged, "maybe..I don't know..I want too..it depends on.." she sighed when she realized something. "Bella..what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

She had tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked up at him, "when I go home..I have to get married...to someone I don't even want to be with.."

Well," Troy said, thinking, "what if you were already married..." Gabriella looked at him, "uh...what?"

Troy thought for a moment, "well you don't want to be this Drew-guy...and he cheated on you." Gabriella nodded, "yeah, that's pretty much all I said-"

"but what if you married someone else, you won't have to leave and most definitely won't have to...marry him." Gabriella smirked, but narrowed her eyes; the thought was promising, "well who'd you have in mind that I'd marry?"

Troy cleared his throat, "well...uh..me." she giggled, "Well you are the only guy I know right now..."

"is that a yes?"

"and my parents most definitely will hate it...and me."

"is that a yes?" Troy repeated. She gripped his shoulders, pulling him even more towards her; "It sure is."

Troy smiled, "Bella...my Bella."

\.

_*In America* _

"What do you mean my daughter is gone!" Screamed Paulino Montez, his face skipping from the colour of red and went straight to bluish-purple. Drew stepped back a bit, "Sir, I...I just said that I came home that night and she was gone...kidnapped." Paulino grinded his teeth together, "I found a note on the bed." Drew handed him a cream coloured note, Paulino grasped it in his firm grip and his bluish-purple face turned all purple and the veins in his neck and forehead were all visible. The note said something like this:

_We have her. Taken her to our home country where she shall be our slave. Good luck trying to find her, Italy is a big boot-shaped country._

_-Anonymous._

Sure the handwriting looked familiar, but Paulino was more focused on his daughter's well being. He looked at Drew, "we're going to Italy, you and me." Drew nodded, inside he was laughing evilly and his eyes were glinting. The game isn't over until Drew Roberts says it is.

\.

_*a few days later*_

Troy and Gabriella layed in the bed under the covers as they had sex for the second time. Gabriella layed her head on his chest. looking up at him. he smiled looking down at her stroking her hair, he took his thumb, stroking her swollen lips. she smiled, "I love you." he looked at her, "I love you too bella." he kissed her forhead, wrapping the blankets closer around them. she sighed, "I never want to go back..I wanna stay here forever..in your arms.." he smiled, "and you'll forever be in my arms." she smiled and layed her head back on his chest.

As they were about to fall asleep again, there was a pound on the door. "Gabriella!" Gabriella and Troy shot up looking at each other as Troy's mother called for her. "Quick! hide!" she said slipping out of bed, putting on her clothes, and throwing Troy's at him and pushing him in the closet. she quickly went to the door, "Hi Miss Bolton." she smiled sweetly.

Lucille smiled,"Sweetie, there's a men here for you to take you home.." Gabriella's eyes went wide, "w-what?"

"That's right baby." Gabriella's eyes went wide as they moved to Drew. She glared at him, "I'm not going home with you Drew!" he crossed her arms, "I don't think you have a choice princess.." he grabbed her arm roughly pulling her arm down the stairs. "Stop it! Stop it! your hurting me! Troy!" Gabriella screamed.

Lucille followed behind them, "sir, she really doesn't have to go if she don't want too." Drew smiled, "No, she's fine, she wants to come home-" Gabriella was pulling away harder, "No, I don't! I don't love you! I'm not marrying you! I love Troy! Troy!" she tried to pull away from him, but Drew grabbed her by the waist throwing her over his shoulder, "Come on Gabi!" she began screaming and kicking, "Let me Go!"

Troy ran down stairs; however he was struggling to get his shirt over his head and he fell down the stairs, "Bella!" he yelled, his head hitting the bottom step with a force that resounded in a sickening crack of the back of his skull; but he bit his tongue and stood up, following Drew's form with Gabriella on his shoulder, she was screaming like a banshee-it wasn't hard to follow them.

When Troy made it outisde, He grabbed Gabriella's other arm, "The Girl said let her go." Troy threatned. Gabriella was in the middle, Drew and Troy's eyes connected, "Make me..she's not yours, she's mine." He pulled her closer to him.

Troy growled, "She don't want you! she wants me!" Troy pulled her back towards him. Drew snarled, "I need to take her back to New York with me, where she belongs, not with you, you italian Bum."

Gabriella gasped, "Don't call him that!" Drew pushed her against the car, "Get in the car Gabriella!"

She shook her head, he pushed her head against the car, she winched in pain. "Don't say no to me.. now!" Gabriella pushed him off of her and ran towards Troy. she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Troy.." she sniffled.

He held her tight against him, he kept his glare on Drew, "You want to fight huh?" Drew glared, Troy continued, "I can show you how Italian's fight-you won't like it." Drew snarled, showing his perfectly white teeth. Gabriella looked at Troy, "let's just go...please."

Troy moved her behind him, his fists balled. Drew took a step closer, "she's mine greaseball." Troy glared, he hated that word, "watch the attitude."

Drew smirked, "what you gonna do about it Greaseball?" however, Drew didn't get to finish sentence, Troy's fist flung at him, suckerpunching him in the gut and then a sky uppercut to the lower jaw just under the chin. Drew spat a little blood, a tooth and Troy stomped on his foot, "You don't call me that, or any italian and you most definitely don't hit a woman like you just did to Bella." Drew looked at her, then at Troy, "her name's not Bella-"

"Got to hell, and don't come back."

Drew narrowed his eyes, "I'm not leaving without her!" Troy growled, "well were going to be out here all night, cause I'm not letting you take her away from me so easy."

Gabriella held onto his hand, grabbing it and turning him to face, "Troy.. please.. don't get into this..this is my fight.." Troy looked at her, "Bella, I'm already in it.. there's no point in turning back now.. " he cupped her cheek, "I love you." he whispered. she looked at him, "But I thought we were friends with benefits?...no emotions? no attachments?" she asked.

Troy kissed her lips, "sometimes emotions happen...its a shitty thing, but they happen." Gabriella smiled; she couldn't help but smile, she nodded her head with tears in her eyes, "I-I love you too..." Troy smiled, Drew scoffed, "so mushy, now greaseb-"

"Call me greaseball again and I'll do more than what I just did...now go home." Drew sneered, "not with out that whore!"


	4. Chapter 4

When those words came out of Drew's Mouth Troy stiffened. he turned to Drew. "What did you just call her!" Troy growled. Gabriella gulped, She's never seen Troy this angry before. Drew smirked, "I called her a whore.. did you not hear me?" Gabriella grabbed Troy's shoulder, "Troy, His not worth it.. please.."

Troy bit his lip, looking at her, he saw the tears in her eyes and saw how scared she was. he sighed, turning to look at her, kissing her forhead and holding her close, "I won't fight... because no fight is worth the risk of losing you." Gabriella smiled softly.

Drew scoffed, "anything is worth losing her...she's no good in bed either."

Troy bit his lip, "He is worth one punch to the jaw." Gabriella opened her mouth to protest, but Troy turned so quickly he was a blur and next thing she knew Drew was on the ground; apparently Troy had hit more than his jaw. Troy had a malicious look on his face, "you never call her that and you stay away from her!" he kicked Drew in the stomach, Gabriella grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "Troy please...let's just go...please."

Troy looked at her, "you'll be safe with me I promise." Gabriella hugged an arm around his waist as he and her walked back to the boarding house, Drew wiped the blood from his face; his eyes were throbbing and black. This meant war...it wasn't over.

\.

Gabriella and Troy walked inside the boarding house. Lucille Bolton walked towards them, "Is everything alright?" Troy nodded holding Gabriella close, "Everything's fine Mom.." Lucille nodded, "Umm I'll be outside with Grandma if you need me.." Troy nodded as his mother left.

Troy turned to her, "You ok?" she nodded biting her bottom lip. "I'm fine Troy..I promise." Troy sighed kissing her forhead, "I know now what you mean by douchebag... I can't believe he would..he would ever think about cheating on you.."

Gabriella bit her lip, "I wasen't suprised that much when he did it.. his rich, he probably can get any girl he wants... he just wants me so he can control me.." by now she was sitting on the bed. Troy came over to her, "what about your parents?" Gabriella laughed, "Please.. They don't care about who loves me... for me.. but who is rich and successful...They'd probably kill me if I divorced him.." she sighed leaning her head on his shoulder, "You.. you understand, right?"

"Actually," Troy started, "I don't understand...but I just grew up with a supportive mother and a meddling grandmother." Gabriella sniffled, "you're trying to cheer me up aren't you?"

"Is it working?" she shook her head, bringing her knees up to her chest; she felt like she was in high school again, "not really."

Troy sighed, "you want to talk and I'll just listen..." Gabriella looked at him through her lashes, "I..you'd do that?"

"isn't listening one of the key things in a relationship?" she played with her shirt, "Troy...wh-what are we exactly?" Troy tilted his head, Gabriella continued, "I mean, first you said we were friends with benefits...and now, we just-"

"admitted our love for each other." Troy finished, he moved to sit next to her, rubbing her back soothingly, "Bella, we are what ever you want us to be." Gabriella sniffled, leaning her head on his shoulder, "I...I really do love you."

Gabriella played with his shirt looking up at him, she sighed. "If only if that were simple." he grabbed her wrist gently, "It can be simple.. cause what we can have is something good..I can feel it Bella...I can just feel that what we could have is something great." Gabriella bit her lip nervously, and layed more on her side, "tell me more about your dad...what was he like?"

Troy sighed, "Of what I remember, he was a good father.. strict, but fair.. I miss him alot..I wish you could of met him."

Gabriella sighed, "I wish I could of too...when Drew was calling you that.. why did you get so mad?" she asked.

Troy sighed, cupping her cheek, "I just..don't like to be called that, I mean.. my family is already in the mess of losing our restaruant..that makes me feel like, I can't do anything right"

Gabriella's eyes went wide, "Troy, your way to hard on yourself, you work hard..."

Troy sighed, "Do you umm. you want kids in the future..right?" Gabriella nodded, "Totally...but not you know..not right now.."

Troy chuckled, "Of course not now.. but someday." she nodded, "someday."

He kissed her lips, Gabriella bit her lip. "Wanna do something tonight?" she asked.

Troy smiled, "what'd you have in mind?" Gabriella thought, "I've never quite been to the square yet.." Troy chuckled, "ah shopping gal huh?" she shook her head, "no I just heard it was beautiful to look at at night, with all the flowers look almost luminescent under the moon."

Troy chuckled, rolling on top of her, "well we can go see it if you want," she smiled, "and...you have gondola's right?" Troy smiled, but shook his head, "not in Verona..that's Venice-Verona does have Juliet's courtyard." she tilted her head, "what's that?"

"you'll see if you get dressed soon enough." She smiled, kissing his lips, she pulled away and before she got up, she stared into his eyes, in all seriousness, said: "In case it didn't sound sincere...I meant it when I said yes to marrying you."

Troy smiled kissing her lips, "You have to be sure bella.." Gabriella smiled pecking his lips gently, "I"m so sure.." she smiled, "and I'm gonna wear the most amazing dress ever tonight." Troy smiled, "Cant wait to see it." she smirked, "Mostly can't wait to take it off of me." Troy laughed kissing her cheek. "meet you downstairs?" She nodded and he jolted out of her bedroom.

When Gabriella came downstairs in a lovely black dress, with her hair pulled up with black high heels. Troy's breath got caught in his throat. "Oh...my...god.." She smiled walking over to him, "Ready to go." Troy just stared at her.

Gabriella looked at him, "Troy-" he thrust his mouth upon hers, "Let's forget the date, and I'll just rip those clothes off and take you upstairs." Gabriella giggled, "Troy..come on let's go."

When they arrived at the Restaruant where The Boltons worked, The whole family was there. Troy held Gabriella by her waist. the family didn't know that Troy and Gabriella were together yet. "Hey guys." Gabriella smiled coming over to her. Grandpa Kyle smiled softly, "Gabriella, It's nice to see you here again."

Gabriella smiled, "Likewise Grandpa Bolton." she smiled, and Troy grabbed her hand leading her to a booth. she looked at him, "So, when are you gonna tell your family were together?" she asked crossing her arms.

Troy smirked, "Their smart...I give them two weeks to figure it out." Gabriella giggled, picking up her menu, she squinted at the small italian cursive finally she gave up, "i'll have what you're having, I can't read the menu."

Troy chuckled, "well I'm having Grandpa Bolton's Ravioli, homemade...passed down recipe. Delicious." Gabriella smiled, "well I can't wait to try some." Troy reached across the table, picking up her hand and kissing her knuckles, Stella ran up to the table, "ARE YOU TWO DATING!" she asked loudly, everyone in the table looking at their table, Gabriella blushed like mad, Troy chuckled, "Stella...come here." he picked up the four year old and set her on his knee, "okay...you, like your mom and grandma and great grandma need to find another hobby other than my personal life."

Stella giggled, "But great grandma Betty says its fun to be in your personal life...especially when you and Gabi play leap frog in bed at night." Gabriella nearly choked on her water, her eyes wide as she stared at Troy. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I give up."

Stella hopped down from his lap and ran off, Troy looked at Gabriella, "I'm sorry-" she shook her head, "Don't be..It's ok-"

"No It's not..I can't have any privacy cause their always in my buisness...let's go somewhere else.." he stood up, but Gabriella grabbed his hand standing up with him, "Troy..come on.. I think they would be hurt if we left."

Troy sighed, "Bella..It's fine." Gabriella looked at him, "Please, I haven't tried to food here, remember when I first came in here I had no money to try anything.." Troy chuckled, "yes I remember."

Gabriella smiled, "So let's just seat and enjoy the evening." Troy sighed giving in and seating back down. She smiled at him, "I promise, when I get money, I'll pay you back for this dinner...and everything else."

"That won't be necessary," Troy said, Gabriella looked at him, but he shrugged it off. "So...leap frog?" Troy chuckled, "yeah...she's 4, what do you tell a 4 year old?"

Gabriella giggled, "Hey I understand, I have a cousin about her age-well, second cousin." Troy smiled, "I bet Stella would like that...a playmate."

Gabriella giggled, waggling her eyebrows, "yeah, like we're playmates, I just love playing leap frog with you."

Troy chuckled, "well maybe we'll play 'leap frog' after the date." Gabriella giggled, the food arrived, "well you said you'd show me this Juliet's Courtyard."

Troy smirked, "After dinner." Gabriella smiled and and dipped her fork into the Ravioli. then she couldn't stop eating it. "mmm this is so good.." Gabriella moaned. Troy was a little turned on by that.

Troy looked at her chuckling, "Hungry?" Gabriella smiled, "This is so good Troy... Can you cook?"

She asked. Troy chuckled, "I cook all the time.. but I'm not the best."

Gabriella smiled, "If it were normal, and legal, I would marry this Ravioli."

Troy chuckled, grabbing her hand, "You ready to go." Gabriella nodded, "Lead the way."

Troy smiled grabbing her hand and leading her out the door. when they arrived to the courtyard, Gabriella looked around. "Wow, It's..Beautiful." he smiled giving her a glass of red grape wine. she smiled, "wow, so romantic." He chuckled kissing her lips. she rubbed her shoulders gently cause of the windy breeze. "are you cold?" she asked him.

"No," he said, "you?" she hesitated, but shook her head; Troy removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders, "you look cold." She smiled, "well thank you..." she looked at the wall of Juliet's courtyard, seeing little bits of paper sticking out from the rocks, she frowned, "whats the paper for?" Troy chuckled, leading her to a bench, "it's a thing, see Juliet's courtyard is supposed to be where girls come...some guys mind you, and well they ask for Juliet's help in well, love."

Gabriella sighed, "you know, if I hadn't met you Troy...I'd probably be writing letters here." Troy chuckled, kissing her hand and scooting her closer, "well, thank God we met." she giggled, "yeah..I'm thankful for that." it was a comfortable silence for a while, then a thought popped into Gabriella's head, she smirked, "Troy...did you ever write to Juliet?" he gulped, "uh...once, I was 14."

"Where is it?" Troy sighed, "it's probably still where I put it...17 years ago."

Gabriella chuckled, "I'd like to see it."

Troy smiled, "well maybe one day." Gabriella bit her lip, "where's it hidden?"

"Persistent aren't you?"

"very."

Troy chuckled, "One day." she leaned her head on his shoulder looking up at the stars. "aren't the stars beautiful." she smiled. Troy held her close, "Their ok.. but your beautiful." she smiled at him kissing his lips. They were about to kiss again until they were interupted, "Your coming home Gabriella."

Both Troy and Gabriella turned to face her Father, and Drew behind him. Gabriella stood up, "No Dad, I'm staying here... with Troy.." Troy cleared his throat, Her Father narrowed his eyes, and told her to come closer with his finger. Gabriella gulped coming closer. Her Father grabbed her arm and twisting her wrist. she whimpered in pain, "Listen, when we take you home, your going to be Gabriella Marie Roberts."

Drew came over pulling the innocent act. "I'm gonna take such good care of her sir.. were gonna be so happy together Gabriella." he tried to touch her cheek, but she spit in his face. Drew growled, "Come on." Her father was pulling her going back to the car. she looked back at Troy "Troy, please..please help me..please."

Troy looked at her, grabbing her arm. her Father stopped and turned to look at Troy, "I'd advise you to let go of her arm boy!" Troy glared, "She wants to stay here with me.. If she didn't, I wouldn't be doing this." Gabriella had tears rolling down her cheeks, Her Father turned to Drew, "You Take Gabriella to the Hotel and wait on me...I'll deal with greaseball here."

Gabriella's eyes went wide, "No! Please don't hurt him!" she yelled as Drew dragged her away by the waist.

"NO!" Gabriella screamed, "Troy!" Drew dragged her, Paulino rolled his sleeves up, Troy looked at Gabriella-that's where his eyes stayed most the time. There fore he didn't see it when Paulino sent a knee to his cods and a fist to the temple. Troy was on the ground with his balls in pain, and his vision filled with dancing dots, "TROY!" Gabriella screamed, Paulino and Drew shoved her in the car; getting in with her in the middle. Tears ran down her face, her mascara staining her face and her dress feeling like it weighed 100 pounds. "Tr-Troy.." she mumbled, Drew sighed, signalling the driver to drive on. Paulino put his hand on her back, she flinched away, "Gabriella...don't worry, that man won't force to anything anymore. Your safe."

Gabriella looked up, "he wasn't forcing me to do anything!" She yelled, "I hate you!" she turned to Drew, "I Hate you cause you fucking lowlife bastard!"

"Gabriella!" her father yelled, "watch your language and you don't talk to your superiors that way." Gabriella sneered, "I hope you don't mean yourself."

As they rushed inside the Hotel. Drew held onto Gabriella's arm. Paulino turned to them, "you two have the honeymoon suite.." he gave the key to Drew. "Enjoy.." Drew smirked, "with pleasure.." he dragged Gabriella down the hall to the elavator.

She looked at him, "Drew look over there! Will Smith!" Drew let go of her arm and looked over. "Where." she snatched her arm away, "In Los Angeles." she shouted while running away. Drew soon ran after her, she hoped she wasn't far from The Bolton Restraraunt.

At The Bolton Restaraunt. Troy had an Icepack on his private area, and on his head. "ow..ow. ow.." Lucille sighed, "My poor baby..." she whispered. Troy sighed, "what hurts me more is that I have no idea where she's at...I'm worried about her."

Lucille smiled, "My son's in love!" Troy sighed, "I miss her." right then gabriella came through the door, Troy looked at her, "Bella."

She came over to him, "Troy, I am so so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen to you, I am so so sorry.."

Troy smiled, "Hey..I'm fine...I think I won't be able to reproduce later in life because of it.." Gabriella giggled, she looked at Lucille, "I'm sorry to cause trouble-"

Lucille smiled, "hey, anybody who makes my son smile like you do isn't causing Trouble." Gabriella smiled, "your welcome to stay here as long as you like."

Gabriella smiled, "Thanks." she helped up Troy and he hugged and held her close. he rubbed her shoulders, "You ok? did he hurt you?" she shook her head, "No..but I almost had to share the honeymoon suite with him..that would of been torture."

Troy smiled kissing her lips, "I'm glad your ok..I was worried about you..I'm sorry I didn't protect you-" she kissed his lips, "Shut up you big teddy bear, It's okay..were both okay.. that's all that matters...are able to play leap frog tonight?" she smirked crossing her arms.

Troy chuckled, "eh, how about just foreplay?" Gabriella giggled, "that's fine...I'll be your nurse."

Troy smirked, "my nurse who will do mean things if I don't do what she says?" Gabriella smirked, "you know it Teddy Bear." he laughed, wrapping her in his arms and kissing her cheek and then eventually kissing her lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and held him close to her. "I love you..." she mumbled against his lips.

Soon they were back at the Bolton Boarding House. Troy pushed her up against the wall, feeling his arms on hers as he kissed up her neck. Gabriella moaned, Troy lifted her up bring her legs around her waist. Troy's hand slithered up her dress, and up her leg. "Troy.." she moaned between the kiss, and he smiled bringing her over the bed, and made endless love.

The Next Morning, Gabriella woke up, and felt Troy's gentle kisses moving up and down her back. she turned around to face him, she smiled. "Hey you." she smiled cupping his cheek and kissing his lips. Troy smiled, "Hey I got you something." he slipped out of bed pulling up his boxers, then pulling up his jeans and taking a small necklace out.

Gabriella wrapped the sheet around her breasts. "What is it?" she smiled. he sat on the edge, dangling the 'T' necklace. "for you."

Gabriella gasped, "Troy...It's beautiful.." she smiled at him pecking his lips, "Thank you..will you help me put it on?"

Troy smiled, "of course," Gabriella smiled, turning around as he put the necklace, the 'T' dangled just above the space between her breats, the metal was cold. Gabriella put her fingers to it, Troy's fingers lingered on her skin when the clasp was together. She looked down at the red T, "Troy it's..it's beautiful." she turned in his arms and kissed his lips, "I really love you...you didn't have to get me something."

Troy chuckled, "I wanted to though Bella."


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella smiled at him, then looked down at the necklace, "it's really beautiful Troy..." she smiled up at him, and he kissed her forhead, "Like you." she blushed rolling her eyes. Troy chuckled, she looked at him, "what?"

He smiled, "We've known each other for awhile, and we've slept together three times already.. and you still blush.." Gabriella blushed deeper, "No I don't."

Troy chuckled wrapping his arm around her kissing her forhead, "Yeah you pretty much do." Gabriella laughed slapping his chest playfully, "Well I'm gonna get in the shower.. and you Troy Bolton can wait downstairs at the breakfest table."

Troy chuckled, "Can't I join you, or Watch you?" she rolled her eyes, "Nope," she pecked his lips and went into the bathroom.

Troy walked downstairs to find his mom preparing Breakfest. "hey momma." he came over and kissed her cheek. she smiled, "why are you in such a good mood?"

Troy shrugged, "Can't I be happy?" Lucille smiled, "You love Gabriella...don't you?" Troy smiled, It was his turn to blush now. "yeah..I do...really do." he scratched his neck nervously sitting down, "does she feel the same way?"

Troy smiled, "yes she does." Lucille sighed, "Troy..Long Distant Relationships don't work out...she goes back in a week.."

She doesn't have to go back..." Troy said, twiddling his fork in his fingers; shoving his food around on the plate. Lucille sighed, crossing her arms over her chest, "Troy I am looking out for yo-"

"why are you and everyone inmy business all the time?" Lucille's mouth fell agape, "Troy, I'm not in your business-"

"yes you are, along with everybody else! I don't like it, my life is my life." Troy stood up from the table, shoving his plate of food away as he walked out the back door of the house, Gabriella walked through the door; watching Troy's back walk out. She looked at Lucille, "a-are you okay?"

Lucille sighed, "I.. I don't know right now Gabriella..." Gabriella bit her bottom lip, "Is Troy ok?"

Lucille took a deep breath and looked towards her. "I think he is gonna be ok.. but I think it's best if you stayed somewhere..else for awhile.. I'll pay for your hotel.." Gabriella looked at her, but sighed, she didn't want to tear him and his family apart. "Ohhh..ok, umm I'll go pack my things.. Could umm you Tell Troy that I uh.. I love him.."

Lucille nodded, "I'm sorry.." she whispered. Gabriella smiled sadly, "it's ok."

Lucille gave her the money and Gabriella walked upstairs and began packing her things. she loved Troy so much, and she adored his family, that's why she was leaving.. she wasen't gonna tear his family apart.. that's all he had.. he already lost his father..

Troy sat on the back porch. He sighed walking back in with his hands stuffed in his pockets, Lucille was fixing a cake while Stella licked off the icing. Troy came in, "hey Munchkin." she smiled, "Hi Uncle Troy.. Guess what, were making a chocolate cake.. do you think Gabriella want some?"

Troy smiled, "I think she would like that..I'm gonna go get her and take her for another date right now.." he stood up. Lucille sighed, she wasen't gonna turn to face him, but she spoke, "you won't find her." Troy looked at her, "what are you talking about?"

Lucille sighed, "I told her to leave..told her it was for the best.. I paid for her Hotel and everything..she left about a few minutes ago..she told me to tell you she loved you."

Troy felt his heart stopped and his breath freeze and congeal in his lungs, "Wh-wh...wh..." Lucille sighed, "Troy face reality, I know you two love each other and all but, she's leaving in a week-"

"It wasn't your place to interfere! She can decide for herself as can I! _Quello che hai fatto è stato egoista! Papà sarebbe deluso quello che hai fatto! Non ha mai interferito in ciò che non era i suoi affari! Tu non aveva alcun diritto! (what you did was selfish! Dad would be disappointed in what you did! He never interfered in what wasn't his affairs! You had no right!)" _

Lucille looked at her son, "I'm doing what's-"

"Spare me that crap! You don't know what's right." _Slap!_ Lucille's hand crashed against her son's cheek, "you watch your tongue with me Troy, _si_ _può essere coltivata, ma posso prendere una cintura per voi (you may be grown but I can take a belt to you)_" Troy brought his hand to his cheek, it stung and it was warm. He was sure that it was red. In all his years, his mother-not even his father-had laid a hand on him unless he did a wrong. Troy looked at Lucille, he swallowed a lump in his throat, "I'm leaving...don't wait up."

Stella watched her uncle leave, she hated it when her family fought. "Grandma...where's he going?" Lucille sighed, going back to baking, "I don't know _Principessa (Princess)_." Stella sighed, licking frosting off her fingers, "I miss grandpa." Lucille looked at the four year old, sadly sighing, "Why's that?"

Stella jumped down from the stool, "because no one fought with him around."

\.

When Troy got to his father's grave, he bent down, "Hey Dad...I haven't been here in awhile..I'm sorry for that.. I've had alot going on.." he cleared his throat, "I umm I met this fantastic Girl..her name's Gabriella..she's beautiful... I..I've never seen anything so perfect..I'm crazy about her too..I'm thinking about leaving here and going to New York with her.. you know, start a new life with her."

Troy looked down at his hand, and put the flower on the grave, tears welling up inside him, "I..I miss you dad, and I love you..please..take care of momma..." Troy stood up stuffing his hands into his pockets. the only thing he needed to do now was find Gabriella and the Hotel she was staying at.

\.

Gabriella walked behind the guy who carried her luggage. "This is your room." he opened the door, Gabriella looked around the Hotel room amazed, A Big bed, A Big Screen TV, A Mini Fridge, A large Bathroom with a Large Shower and Bathtub..and everything else. "Do you like it?" he asked.

Gabriella smiled, "I can get used to it.. thanks." he walked out leaving her luggage on the floor. Gabriella sighed, walking over to the bed and sitting down. She missed Troy already.

\.

Troy went to the nearest Hotel, he hoped she was at this one, he went to the front desk, "Exscuse me?" The Man smiled, "yes, how may I help you?"

Troy sighed, "Is Gabriella Montez checked in on your check in list?" The man looked at the computer, "she just checked in, do you need her room number?"

Troy nodded immediately, "Please." The Man nodded writing down her room number and giving it to Troy. Troy thanked him and made his way to the elevator and to her room. when he got there he knocked gently on the door. Gabriella on the other side, sighing standing up and opening it. She gasped and wrapped her arms around him, "Troy!" she had happy tears rolling down her cheeks, "Baby, what are you doing here?" she smiled. what they didn't know was that Drew was watching from the corner.

"I want to be with you...I made a decision." She looked at him, "well, tell me inside." she grasped his hand, pulling him inside, around the corner Drew sneered ignorantly but then a smirk crossed his features, he knew how to deal with this guy now. Turning back to go to his room that he and Paulino Montez were sharing. He pulled at his sleeve until it ripped then he punched himself in the gut and then in the face until his eye was blacker than black.

His nose bleeding, "Mr Montez!" he yelled, walking in to the room, "MR MONTEZ!" Paulino came out from the bathroom, "my G*d, man, what happened?" Drew sucked in a breath, "that guy..that Gabriella's with, he's here in the hotel...Gabriella's with him; he won't let her leave."

_The dude should win an oscar_. Paulino smirked, "well we'll handle him...first let's get you cleaned up."


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as they were in the room. Troy pulled her close to him and kissed her lips chastly. Gabriella smiled between the kiss letting her arms fall to her side, as Troy's hands were cupping her cheeks kissing her passionately. when they pulled apart, Gabriella brought her hands around his waist, leaning her forhead against hers. "what decision did you make?"

Troy smiled, stroking her hair, "I decided that I am moving to New York..with you."

Gabriella's eyes went wide, "But your life and family...is here in Italy."

He smiled, "Your my life now..I want to be with you." he kissed her passionately. Gabriella pulled away, "I want to move to Florida with you."

Troy smiled, "I'll go anywhere with you." He kissed her again, this time sending them on the bed slowly and gentle as he was ontop of her.

Her hands ran through his hair, his hands rested on her hips as his thumbs went under her shirt and slowly lifted it up above her head. She giggled, "That tickles..." he chuckled, "your ticklish _la mia bella Gabriella (my beautiful Gabriella)_."

Gabriella giggled, turning over so she was straddling him, he looked at her, "Can I show you what us American girls do?"

Troy smirked, "by all means...amuse me." Gabriella smirked, slipping her hands up his shirt, slipping it off over his head, as she kissed him with a frenzy; soon she trailed hot kisses down his happy trail to the brim of his pants. She frowned, "pants off."

Troy chuckled, "_Pantaloni spento? (Pants off?)_"

Gabriella nodded, trailing her fingers up to his chin, "you speaking Italian is a huge turn on Mister."

Troy smirked, kissing her lips again. After they were done making love. Troy was ontop of her, resting his chest on her, breathing heavily. "Bella..?" he asked. she looked up at him, "yes Troy?"

He smiled kissng her lips, "I don't ever want to lose you." he whispered into her ear. she looked at him smiling, "Don't worry..you won't..ever." they kissed each other passionately and just layed in eachother's arms.

\.

"You ready?" Drew nodded, Paulino grinned, "that greaseball is going to get the message...leave my daughter alone, she will marry you Drew." Drew nodded once more. He wasn't packing anything, but he knew Paulino was packing a gun. Drew Roberts didn't see the point in using weapons, even when the moment came for them. When the two left their room and went to stand in front of room 2135, Drew turned to Paulino, "so what are we going to do exactly?"

Paulino smirked, pulling open his jacket, "I'm gonna give Greaseball a message to stay away from her." Drew frowned, again, he saw no point in weapons. Paulino knocked on the door, Gabriella's voice came through the door, "who is it?"

Drew disguised his voice, "room service."

_*inside the room* _

"Troy did you-" Gabriella began to ask, but Troy shook his head. Gabriella eyed the door suspiciously, she looked back at Troy, "will you answer the door with me?" Troy nodded, grasping her hand firmly. Gabriella's hand twisted the door knob, only to meet the point of a gun that her father was holding, Drew rolled his eyes, "Paulino can't we do this peacefully."

Paulino rolled his eyes, "Greaseball won't get the message that way...this way"- he cocked the gun- "is more effective." Troy stood in front of Gabriella, "I thought you douche's had left Italy. You would've if you were smart-"

"Watch it greasy." Paulino said, Drew sighed, "put the gun down damn it!" he turned to face the couple, "Gabriella comes with me, plain and simple."

Troy shook his head, "over my dead body." Paulino glared, "I can arrange that you son-of-a-bitch."

Troy glared, "do not insult my mother!"

Paulino smirked. Gabriella held onto Troy's arm, "Troy.." Troy held her close to him, "She's staying her with me..." Paulino smirked pointing the gun at them about to shoot. Gabriella's eyes went wide. "Run."

Gabriella grasped Troy's hand running under Paulino's arm and running down the hall. "Son of bitches." He ran after them shooting the gun with drew behind him. Troy held onto Gabriella's hand tighter, looking over his shoulder.

The gun shot again, Gabriella screamed. "Come on we have to take the stairs!" Troy grabbed her hand running down the stairs. Paulino growled, taking him and drew to the elevator, they would cut them off at the bottom. Troy and Gabriella ran in the lobby, and Gabriella stopped him, "Troy.." he kissed her lips, "were gonna be fine..I'm here, and I'm going to protect you."

Gabriella shook her head, "I don't want you to get hurt.. you go...I'll stay here and take care of him, you run and hide."

Troy looked at her, "no, I'm not losing you...he has a gun Bella." Gabriella sniffled, "but I love you...I can't lose you Troy." Troy smiled, kissing her full on her lips, hard and passionately, they didn't notice when Paulino and Drew came running off the elevator. But they did notice when the gun went off and Troy's leg ate a bullet. He swore in Italian, "Troy!" Gabriella yelled, Troy held on to her arm, "It's fine..I'm fine..run." he urged, making them run together, the two chasing after chased again, but when they went down the stairs of the front of the hotel Paulino tripped over some kids boucning ball, his head split open on the pavement.

Drew? He saw Gabriella and Troy running together...and he just lost it; taking the gun from Paulino's cold dead hand, he fired many bullets until he was five feet away. Troy turned rapidly, his leg hurting but he ignored it, "Give up already!" Troy yelled, "Gabriella is with me!"

Drew shook his head, "not in a million years." He pointed the gun at Gabriella. Gabriella gulped. "If I can't have her..no one can, not even a greaseball like you." Troy tried to wrestle the gun from his grip and Drew ended up accidentally shooting himself in the stomach; his body fell on Troy, thus he whispered in Troy's ear as he drew his last breath "I hope you enjoy your time together..." Drew collasped over on the floor.

Gabriella helped Troy up, "Troy..are you ok?" Troy cupped her cheek, kissing her passionately, when they pulled apart, Troy smiled at her, stroking her cheek, "I love you." Gabriella smiled, and looked at him leg, "I think we should get you to the hospital."

Troy looked down at his leg, he began to grow aware of just how much pain he was in that time. His eyes dropped to Drew's body, "think we should call somebody?" Gabriella bit her lip, she looked at Drew's body then at Troy through her lashes, "I'm still human ...so yes, we should call someone."

Troy nodded, pulling out his cellphone, "call an ambulance, then my mom..." Troy limped painfully to a nearby bench that had a cosmetics ad on the back. Gabriella grabbed his cellphone, walking to him and taking his hand; she was too anxious to sit, Troy had to sit-his leg was bleeding.

\.

At The Hospital, Gabriella and Troy were in the hospital room as he just now got his leg taken care of. Gabriella held his hand, "you feeling ok?" he smiled at her, "so much better." right then his mother walked in, "Gabriella."

Gabriella looked up and smiled, "His fine.. "

Lucille looked at Troy, "Troy.." she whispered. Troy sighed, "Momma."

Lucille looked at him, "Can we talk?" Troy sighed crossing his arms, "I don't think there's that much to talk about."

Lucille sighed, "Troy please." Gabriella bit her bottom lip, holding onto his hand, and whispering, "Troy please..talk to her..I don't want to be the reason for splitting up your family.."

Troy squeezed her hand, "Bella..." Gabriella bit her lip, "Troy please talk with her...or else."

Troy cocked an eyebrow, "or else what?" Gabriella thought on her feet, "or else"-she bent over to whisper in his ear-"no sex. Nada. Nothing. No sex." Troy chuckled, looking at his mother than at the woman he fell deeply in love with, "Fine," he whispered, kissing her cheek, "I'll talk with her."

Gabriella smiled a small smile, "I'll be in the bathroom totally not eavesdropping." Troy chuckled, "ri-ight."

When Gabriella went into the bathroom. Troy sighed, "umm talk mom." she sighed taking a seat, "baby boy..I'm sorry..I'm sorry I pry into your business, and I'm sorry I treated Gabriella this way.. I just.. I don't want to lose you..."

Troy looked at her, "what do you mean lose me?" she sighed, "No mother wants to see her baby boy grow up.. or see another woman take care of her baby boy.. but I have a feeling she loves you, and she's gonna take care of you."

Troy bit his lip, "I love her mom, nothing is gonna change that.."

Lucille smiled, "well why won't you and her stay here and Italy.."

Troy looked at her, "I know this is my home, but I want to start a new life with her...somewhere...new.." Lucille looked at him, "But what about my grandbabies?"

Troy smiled, "Well Stella's still here-"

"Troy Michelangelo Bolton, I meant the ones you'll give me.." Troy sighed, "we'll skype everyday...and write and send pictures, we'll find ways to visit."

Lucille sighed, leaning over and grasping her son's hand, "I'm sorry I slapped you...I just hate it when you yell like that." Troy frowned, "I'm sorry I yelled."

Lucille smiled, "so...you and Gabriella, are you two getting married?" Troy smiled big, "I did ask her..."

"And?"

"she said yes."

Lucille smiled, "you two are going to make such cute babies.."

Troy rolled his eyes, "mom.." she smiled, and Gabriella walked out of the bathroom, "Hey, I was just seeing if you two were done, not that I was evesdropping, and If I was, I just had a feeling you two were done, so are you?" both Boltons laugh, "yes were done Bella." Troy chuckled.

\.

_*4 weeks later*_

"I may Pronounce you Mr. And Mrs. Troy and Gabriella Bolton. you may kiss your bride?" Troy pulled his beautiful bride into a passionate kiss, cupping her cheeks, The Whole Bolton Family clapping. they had their wedding on a beautiful day in Italy. They cut the cake together, while Lucille Bolton took pictures. Gabriella smiled at her Husband and kissed his lips, Everything was perfect.


	7. Epilogue

Gabriella sat in the rocking chair, rocking their beautiful Bolton baby girl. Rylee Jordan Bolton. Troy came over and kissed Gabriella on the lips, "she asleep yet?"

Gabriella giggled, "no, she wants her daddy." Gabriella gave Rylee to Troy as he he held her in his arms, and sang her a song. They decided to live in Florida, to raise their daughter and for more children to come. They visit Italy, and the family alot. Gabriella and Troy layed Rylee in the crib and kissed her forhead. Troy looked at her, "She's finally asleep."

They walked out of the room, "she's looks like you, you know..she has your eyes, your lips, your everything..." Troy looked at her, Gabriella wrapped her hand around his neck, "your dad would of been so proud of you." she pecked his lips, "I Know I am." she whispered.

Troy smiled, engulfing her in a warm embrace, kissing her softly on the lips, "I know he is too." Gabriella smiled at him, kissing him passionately. Troy ran his hands through her hair, "Troy..." she said through the kiss, "I love you..."

Troy kissed down her neck, nibbling at the skin, "I always will love you."

Gabriella looked at him, leaning her forhead against his, "Thanks for being there for me." pecked his lips. "Thanks for walking in that Restaraunt that one day." He pecked back, she smiled, "Thanks for not leaving me when I told you I was pregnant." She kissed his lips fully and passionately, he cupped her cheeks, stroking them with his thumbs.

"Thanks for making me a daddy and a Husband." she smiled, "Thanks for making me a Mommy and a Wife." she kissed his lips passionately, and he wrapped his arms around her kissing her. Who to think, after a broken engagement because of your fiance cheating on you, you think you would be heartbroken, and not move on that quickly, and take off to italy and fall inlove with a stranger so quickly. well It happened to Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez.

True love. Is found sometimes when you're not looking; love is funny that way.


End file.
